Dorms
Welcome to The Dorms! :The Dorms are a set of luxurious housing facilities in the Elemental Academy. There is currently a total of 17 dorms, and most are fully occupied. The rules of the dorms are simple: You can do just about anything you like, as long as it's within the rules. :Each Dorm is different from the other, and the Academy gives students the right to have up to 6 roommates in one dorm. Roommates are currently assigned by School Staff. So please contact one of them to receive a room. :Currently, the following dorms have (an) opening(s). :Dorms 1, 2, 3, 5, 9, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 are full. :Dorms 6, 7, and 11 each have two openings left. :Dorms 4, and 8 each have one opening left. The Dorms |-|Dorm 1= Dorm 1 Roleplay Kyle Jopan 3.jpg|Kyle Jopan|link=Kyle Jopan Rachel Irvine.jpg|Rachel Irvine|link=Rachel Irvine Caelum Hio 4.jpg|Jeong Yi Caelum|link=Jeong Yi Caelum NellTigerFree.jpg|Grace Bridgewater-Edan|link=Grace Bridgewater-Edan Titania2.jpeg|Titania Straveling|link=Titania Straveling Zephira.jpg|Zephira Vane|link=Zephira Vane |-|Dorm 2= Dorm 2 Roleplay Courtly Jopan 4.jpg|Courtly Jopan|link=Courtly Jopan Cara-delevingne-by-benny-horne-for-vogue-australia-october-2013-9.jpg|Sasha Petrova|link=Sasha Petrova Unknown.jpg|Simone Beauregard|link=Simone Beauregard B.jpg|Julian Argent|link=Julian Argent Amber2.jpeg|Amber Denton|link=Amber Denton Apollo Starling 1.jpg|Apollo Starling|link=Apollo Starling |-|Dorm 3= Dorm 3 Roleplay Real lisa.jpg|Lisa Flameshank|link=Lisa Flameshank Courtney-eaton.jpg|Iva Denet|link=Iva Denet Canaan.png|Canaan Cromwell|link=Canaan Cromwell NatashkaD.jpg|Natashka Dobrevich|link=Natashka Dobrevich Seb1.jpeg|Sebastian Highland|link=Sebastian Highland FredB2.jpg|Fred Baker|link=Fred Baker |-|Dorm 4= Dorm 4 Roleplay Sofia 2.jpg|Sofia Firenze|link=Sofia Firenze Anneline.jpg|Anneline Edan|link=Anneline Edan EllaWinters.jpg|Ella Winters|link=Ella Winters MagentaP2.jpg|Magenta Paige|link=Magenta Paige Sophiawb.png|Sophia Argent|link=Sophia Argent |-|Dorm 5= Dorm 5 Roleplay Luna1.jpg|Luna Avond|link=Luna Avond Branton.jpg|Branton Edan|link=Branton Edan Dustin Di Torrignton 1.jpg|Dustin Di Torrington|link=Dustin Di Torrington Aria Di Torrignton 2.jpg|Aria Di Torrington|link=Aria Di Torrington Benedict24.png|Benedict Williamson|link=Benedict Williamson Charlotte 1.jpg|Charlotte Allard|link=Charlotte Allard |-|Dorm 6= Dorm 6 Roleplay Anime.jpg|Kehaulani Elikapeka|link=Kehaulani Elikapeka Life.jpg|Mercy Barcelona|link=Mercy Barcelona Brianna Casiieomark 4.jpg|Brianna Casiieomark|link=Brianna Casiieomark Georgios Birch 2.png|Georgios Birch|link=Georgios Birch |-|Dorm 7= Dorm 7 Roleplay SiennaDCWB.jpg|Sienna DiCaprio|link=Sienna DiCaprio Ethan.jpg|Ethan Nightstalker|link=Ethan Nightstalker Simone.png|Diana Hollande|link=Diana Hollande Georgina Birch 2.jpg|Quinn Birch|link=Quinn Birch |-|Dorm 8= Dorm 8 Roleplay Terren Ezhno.jpg|Terren Ezhno|link=Terren Ezhno Tumblr nezsatd3Sd1t11ow4o1 250.png|Harry Petrova|link=Harry Petrova TuckerBrooks.jpg|Tucker Brooks|link=Tucker Brooks Jackson1.jpg|Noah Flint|link=Noah Flint FireEmoji.png|Benjamin Flint|link=Benjamin Flint |-|Dorm 9= Dorm 9 Roleplay Lukas2.jpeg|Lukas Vega|link=Lukas Vega RogerN1.jpg|Roger Norwood|link=Roger Norwood Alton.jpg|Alton Fawkes|link=Alton Fawkes ClaireB.jpg|Claire Du Versailles|link=Claire Du Versailles Noah9.jpeg|Noah Darkwood|link=Noah Darkwood Newton Ayer 4.jpg|Newton Ayer|link=Newton Ayer |-|Dorm 10= Dorm 10 Roleplay Derren Dange.jpeg|Derren Dange|link=Derren Dange Erraline Dange 2.jpg|Erraline Dange|link=Erraline Dange Cameron.png|Connor Alexander|link=Connor Alexander Anais_3.jpg|Anaïs Dupont|link=Anaïs Dupont Tatiana3.jpg|Scarlett Sinclaire|link=Scarlett Sinclaire Kang Hyuk 3.jpg|Kang Hyuk|link=Kang Hyuk |-|Dorm 11= Dorm 11 Roleplay Chris Auriga 1.jpg|Chris Auriga|link=Chris Auriga SeleneNWB.jpeg|Selene Nightluck|link=Selene Nightluck Jourdan-Dunn-Vogue-UK-Feb-2015-Patrick-Demarchelier-03.jpg|Cassandra Alcyone|link=Cassandra Alcyone Jackson4.gif|Jackson Deneris|link=Jackson Deneris |-|Dorm 12= Dorm 12 Roleplay AlexanderM1.jpg|Alexander Martell|link=Alexander Martell CliffeMeadows1.jpg|Cliffe Meadows|link=Cliffe Meadows MiquelCWB.jpg|Miquel Carax|link=Miquel Carax Emily Columbia 1.jpg|Emily Columbia|link=Emily Columbia Jasper2.jpg|Jasper Reeves|link=Jasper Reeves Nevada Avery 3.jpg|Nevada Avery|link=Nevada Avery |-|Dorm 13= Dorm 13 Roleplay Nathan.jpg|Nathaniel Oregon|link=Nathaniel Oregon Carmen Noelle 3.jpg|Carmen Noelle|link=Carmen Noelle Arianna Sprite 2.jpg|Annika Sprite|link=Annika Sprite Hekate_Summers_3.jpg|Hekate Summers|link=Hekate Summers Everest3.jpg|Everest Beckert|link=Everest Beckert Dakota2.jpg|Denali Beckert|link=Denali Beckert Dorm 14= Dorm 14 Roleplay ADayton.jpg|Alek Dayton|link=Alek Dayton Ezra.jpg|Ezra Desdemona|link=Ezra Desdemona Eliza barnes WB 2.jpg|Eliza Barnes|link=Eliza Barnes Manami Tsukino 3.jpg|Manami Tsukino|link=Manami Tsukino Sam16.jpeg|Samantha Jewels|link=Samantha Jewels Lukas2.jpg|Christian Pierce|link=Christian Pierce |-|Dorm 15= Dorm 15 Roleplay Liese3.jpg|Cambridge Fawkes|link=Cambridge Fawkes NikolaiF.jpg|Nikolai Fyodorov|link=Nikolai Fyodorov KaraWB.png|Kara Irving|link=Kara Irving Ryan2.png|Ryan Sceptre|link=Ryan Sceptre Adam1.jpeg|Adam Dominique|link=Adamn Dominique RhettB.jpg|Rhett Brunhold|link=Rhett Brunhold |-|Dorm 16= Dorm 16 Roleplay Jack Erdmann 2.jpg|Jack Erdmann|link=Jack Erdmann Cecilia.jpg|Cecilia Tähtinen|link=Cecilia Tähtinen Jasper.jpg|Jasper Reeves|link=Jasper Reeves Yuna Marton 4.png|Persephone Hollander|link=Persephone Hollander Berdani Ferignon 1.png|Berdani Ferignon|link=Berdani Ferignon Lucy3.jpg|Lucy du Versailles|link=Lucy du Versailles |-|Dorm 17= Dorm 17 Roleplay JoshuaM.jpg|Joshua Marrow|link=Joshua Morrow Hekate Summers 3.jpg|Hekate Summers|link=Hekate Summers Jacob 1.jpg|Jacob Callen|link=Jacob Callen Lh1.jpg|William Hastings|link=William Hastings Elle7.jpeg|Eleanor Francis|link=Eleanor Francis Amaquelin Madremont 2.png|Amaquelin Madremont|link=Amaquelin Madremont Category:Locations Category:Roleplay Locations